Consequence
by mrs.siriusleeblack
Summary: Post-Hogwarts, Lily and James are married, and ahve taken action, but of course all actions have consequences, and now Lily just needs to explain them to James
1. Telling Him

Hello people! I decided to write this, because I'm bored.  
  
Disclaimer: "You will own them when cows are pink" JKR said to me. Anybody have a lot of pink paint?  
  
A/N: WARNING MAJOR FLUFF! If you don't like fluff, don't read! You have been warned!  
  
Lily had just gotten up from the table, carrying the plates to the sink. She and her husband, James Potter had just finished their dinner, and Lily still needed to tell him her news, it was all a mater of working up the courage. You see, Lily Potter had just that day found out that she was expecting a little bundle of joy in seven and a half months. The problem with this you may be wondering, was that they had not planned. This made Lily afraid, what if he doesn't want a baby? I mean we never talked about kids before. What if he gets really upset? And what about my career? Does he want this baby? Do I want this baby?  
  
Lily Potter was getting really worried about this, so much so, that her husband could see the fear in her eyes. "Is there something wrong love?" He asked. Lily turned to the sink to start washing the dishes as she preferred to doit by hand, as she found she did it better than magic.  
  
"No, it's just. What do you think of children? I mean you would want children right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean as long as you would want to have children, I mean it's your body. If you didn't want to- I would like to have a kid, yeah." James responded, trying to sound caring, while saying what he wanted.  
  
"Well, what would you do if I told you that maybe soon you would be a dad?" Lily asked keeping her eyes on the dishes in front of her.  
  
"Are you saying what I think your saying?" James said preparing to get up.  
  
Lily turned around and faced him, then nodded. "I'm going to be a dad?" James asked not daring to believe it.  
  
"In 7 ½ months, yes, you will be a father. You want this baby right? You're not upset or anything right?" Lily asked voicing her doubts.  
  
James got up and wrapped his arms around her currently slim waist. "Of course I want this baby, why would you think I'd be upset?" James asked referring to her second question.  
  
"Well, we never talked about having kids before, and now here we are, I'm 1 ½ months pregnant not sure if this is something we can handle yet." Lily said feeling much better now that she had said what was on her mind.  
  
James looked her in the eyes "We can handle this Lily, as long as we love each other we can get through this."  
  
Lily smiled "When did you become this sweet?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband.  
  
"When I fell in love with a beautiful intelligent, open-minded, independent, funny red head."  
  
Lily leaned her head onto his chest, "I love you so much James Potter."  
  
James kissed the top of her head "And I love you too Lily Potter."  
  
Lily then pulled her head away from James' chest, and kissed him quickly on the lips. After she pulled away she looked down at her stomach. "Can you believe it James? There is a little person growing inside me that looks like us, as a product of our love. I wonder who it'll look more like."  
  
"You probably." Lily looked up at James now.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah I do." This made Lily smile again. God did she love this man, and to think, this use to be her worst enemy, and she was now married to him, and carrying his child. Lily let out a little laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing- well I was just thinking of how ironic it is that I use to hate you and now I'm married to you and carrying our child." Lily said still smiling widely.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't hate me anymore do you?" she didn't say anything "Do you?" he repeated. Lily let out another laugh. "I'm so glad you find this funny."  
  
"Well it is. You are so insecure, didn't I just tell you a minute ago that I love you, and thirty seconds later you're worried that I hate you." James looked away "oh, don't be so sore about it. I love the fact that you're insecure. It's something that makes you, you, and I love all of you." James looked back at her.  
  
"I love all of you too." Then James kissed Lily again, slow this time.  
  
When they pulled apart Lily asked "Well, how are we going to tell everyone?"  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for right now, I'll add more if people like it, just review and tell me so. There was a lot of fluff wasn't there? I did warn you, and like I said before review! 


	2. Flashback

Hey ppls! I'm bored again so I figured I'd continue with this fic, since it got such a good response.  
  
"We'll deal with it when the time comes" James responded.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going to bed" Lily stated.  
  
"I'll be right there." James replied as Lily started making her way to their bedroom. James just stood there transfixed upon the back of his wife, and future mother of his child. Then his mind traveled back to the time he realized that he was in love with Lily.  
  
Lily was laying asleep on the couch in the gryffindor common room. The fire was flickering in front of her unconscious form. He had just gotten back from the kitchens for a snack, when he spotted Lily on the couch. She had looked so beautiful; he loved the way she looked by firelight. Then he recalled all the things he loved about her, her courage, her self- confidence, self-awareness, her smile, the way she was so serious, yet still knew how to loosen up, and how he loved everything about her in general. Then it hit him, he loved her, and she was his ideal girl. He then decided that he would be willing to do anything to win this charming person over.  
  
In the meantime Lily had finished getting ready, and was sitting in their bed, waiting for James to come to bed, because she could not fall asleep without him next to her. "JAMES!" Lily wined from the bed "I wanna get to sleep"  
  
"Coming" James said, entering the bedroom, and began stripping down to his boxers.  
  
While he was doing this lily asked, "What were you doing?"  
  
"I was just recalling the night I realized that I was in love with you." He said.  
  
Lily smiled "I remember when I realized that I loved you. We were out in the rain, you had chased after me, because I wouldn't let you explain why that Hufflepuff kissed you. I started to cry, because that had hurt me so much, but then you started to explain that she had kissed you, and you had wanted no part of it, and that you would never do something to jeopardize our relationship because you loved me. It was in that instant that I realized that I loved you, you were so sweet, caring, and sensitive, that I was just choked with emotions, until I managed to tell you how I then felt, and how I still feel." Lily said. By the time Lily was finished James had finished and was now in bed with her. James then gave her, her nighttime kiss, wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.  
  
LILY'S DREAM   
  
An older Lily was standing in the middle of the room, she didn't look too much older, about a year older, she was holding a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket, that had a head of messy black hair, and emerald green eyes like hers. Just then an older James and Sirius entered through a door, and the baby started to giggle. "Look James, he knows his daddy" the older Lily said, as she beamed at her son, then her husband. The older James moved closer to the older Lily.  
  
"Hey Harry, how's daddy's big boy?" James said as he wrapped his arm around his wife, looking at the baby. Then he kissed the older Lily.  
  
"Wow" declaired Sirius watching the scene.  
  
"What?" the older Lily asked looking up from the baby.  
  
"It's just that you guys look like one of those picture perfect families, like the ones from "Plesantvill"" Sirius answered.  
  
"No Sirius, no one is like that." James said.  
  
"I guess not, but you guys are pretty close to being like that." Sirius countered. The older Lily just rolled her eyes, and James laughed.  
  
END

So that's it for now, I just wanna say a few things, first let us have a moment of silence on the 14th for the death of the belated Sirius Lee Black. (I will personally bee wearing all black this day) Also I would like to respond to my reviewers.

xxxxx : well I did continue, and I did warn about the fluff.

ChristinaRose : calm down! Personally I think their personalities are crap as they aren't really developed. Well now u get to pray for the next chapter

Queen Of Day Dreams: NO IT ISN'T! this is something I did out of boardum, and I have found that nothing that comes from boardum is good.

And finally, I would like suggestions on what James should be dreaming about, as I have no clue THANX TO ALL MY READERS! REVIEW!!!


End file.
